paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Ryder's ATV (Part One)
One winter day in Adventure bay,Ryder was inserting a High Tech Auto Pilot System on his ATV.meanwhile the pups were playing with Everest on the Pup park,when Marshall Had an Idea. Marshall:Pups do you wanna go snow boarding on Jake`s mountain? All Pups:You bet we do! Chase:Let`s ask Ryder first. Marshall:I wanna ask Ryder,Can I be the one to ask Ryder? Skye:Sure,but don`t be too long. Marshall:I won`t see ya later,whoah and landed on Chase. Chase:Your heavy! Marshall:Sorry Chase,Bye. So Marshall ran to the Lookout and saw Ryder on the garage. Marshall:Ryder!Ryder!Ryder!,whoah oh no.Ryder Lookout. Marshall slipped on the slippery ice and came crashing onto Ryder,who crashed onto the Auto Pilot Remote.Then suddenly Ryder`s ATV raced out of the garage heading to Adventure Bay. Ryder:Oh No!,My ATV! Then Ryder looked at Marshall,who had a big sad face. Marshall:Ryder I am so sorry,I slipped. Ryder:It`s Ok Marshall but you must slow down,why were you going fast anyways? Marshall:I was gonna ask you if we can go snow boarding on Jake`s Mountain.I guess i was just so exited. Ryder:I understand,but right now we need to stop my ATV before it causes trouble. Then suddenly Ryder`s pup pad is getting a call. Ryder:Hello,Ryder here. ???:Hello Ryder. Ryder:Hi Mr.Porter,What`s up? Mr.Porter:Ryder your ATV just crushed my Fruits,and your ATV is heading to the Farm. Ryder:I am so sorry Mr.Porter,Wait did you the Farm?Oh No this is a big emergency don`t worry were on our way.No job is too big,No pup is too small,This is a job for the Paw Patrol! Mr.Porter:Thank you,Ryder! Then Ryder slid the special button of his pup pad. Ryder:Paw Patrol,to the Lookout! All pupsincluding:Everest:Ryder need`s us. The pups were running to the elevator when suddenly.CRASH Marshall tripped and created a giant snow ball that came crashing to the pups. Marshall:Now were a bunch of Pup-sicle`s! All pups laughed,and the elevator went up the pup`s get their gear.and jumped out of the elevator. Chase:Ready for action,Ryder sir. Ryder:Thank`s for coming so fast pups.Marshall crashed into me and i crashed into the Auto Pilot Remote.The remote that could control my ATV.Now my ATV crushed Mr.Porter`s Fruits,and he told me that my ATV is heading for the Farm. All of the pups gasped. Marshall:I am so sorry Ryder.tears Ryder:It`s Ok Marshall,Now pups I`m gonna need all paws on deck for this mission. All pups:HOORAY! Ryder:All right,Paw Patrol is on a Roll! skip the vehicle scene Ryder rode with Chase,as they arrive on Mr.Porter`s Ryder is getting another call Ryder:Hello,Ryder here. ???:Ryder,Help!!!!! Ryder:What`s wrong Captain.Turbot? Captain.Turbot:Ryder your ATV is going to crash in Farmer Yumi`s Barn. Ryder:Don`t worry Captain,were on our way.up and call`s Farmer Yumi Farmer Yumi : Hello! Ryder:Farmer Yumi! Farmer Yumi :Hey Ryder,What`s going on? Ryder:Farmer Yumi,My ATV is out of control and is heading to your Barn. Farmer Yumi :Oh no!,Can you stop it? Ryder:I am not sure but just in case get your stuff out of the Barn,were on our way. Farmer Yumi :Ok Ryder,Please hurry!up Ryder: Ok,Rubble,Zuma,Everest & Marshall please help Mr.Porter clean this mess. Rubble,Zuma,Everest & Marshall: Okay Ryder. Ryder: Chase you will drive me to Farmer yumi`s. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: Skye go ahead and keep track of my ATV and give us updates on its location. Skye:Let`s take to the Sky Ryder:And Rocky once we get my ATV you will try and deactivate the Auto Pilot,and help me fix it. Rocky: Ok,Green mean`s Go. And they headed for the Farm,Will they be able to stop Ryder`s ATV on time?What will happen? WATCH OUT FOR PART 2 COMING SOON! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR THROUGH THE COMMENTS BELOW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS I WILL TRY TO READ THEM AS SOON AS I CAN! Category:Parts Category:Fanon